


Own Me

by rotg5311



Category: Ant-Man (Movies), Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Based on a song, Dancing and Singing, Domestic, Domestic Bliss, Domestic Fluff, Dorks in Love, Fluff, Home early, Implied Sexual Content, Love, Lovers, M/M, Singing, SpideyAnt, spiderant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-07-12 00:02:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19936750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rotg5311/pseuds/rotg5311
Summary: Scott comes home early to Peter singing 'You don't own me' By Grace





	Own Me

It came from the kitchen. Low at first, as Scott walked through their apartment door, the singing steadily grew louder. He knew he should say something. Peter didn’t like singing in front of anyone, even Scott. But he couldn’t help himself. He was curious. This was Peter singing alone to himself. Or so he thought. Peter didn’t expect Scott to be home this early.

“Woah, let's go. But I'm Gerald and I can always have just what I want She's that baddest I would love to flaunt. Take her shopping, you know Yves Saint Laurent. But nope, she ain't with it though, All because she got her own dough. Boss bossed if you don't know, She could never ever be a broke ho” Scott laughed lightly to himself at the song choice. Peter listened to a long list of songs and genres. However, he noticed that while he was alone, Peter always seemed to drift toward newer songs rather than the older ones he played around Scott. Lightly stepping into the kitchen doorway, the sight filled him with warmth.

“You don't own me. I'm not just one of your many toys. You don't own me, Don't say I can't go with other boys.” Standing at the kitchen sink, Peter washed the dishes as he sang along to the lyrics. Tight shirt clinging to his body, it rose up just enough for Scott to see a sliver of soft skin in the space just above Peter’s low cut jeans. “Don't tell me what to do, And don't tell me what to say. Please, when I go out with you Don't put me on display”

“You don't own me. Don't try to change me in any way” As if Scott would ever try to change Peter. He knew better than to mess with perfection. “Don't tell me what to do And don't tell me what to say. Please, when I go out with you Don't put me on display”

Peter rapped along perfectly with the male singer, and Scott watched the way his body seemed to shift along with the new tone of the song. With the woman, his stance had been softer, more relaxed. Now, Peter stood up straight, tilting his body every so often. Scott leaned against the door frame, content with watching Peter wash and rinse dishes before placing them in the drying rack. He had been promising Peter a dishwasher since they moved in. Scott would take a look at them tomorrow, because as much as he enjoyed the show, he also knew how much Peter hated doing dishes.

“I don't tell you what to say, I don't tell you what to do. So just let me be myself, That's all I ask of you.” Swinging his hips in time to the beat, Scott nearly walked over to grab onto them. Instead, he leaned frozen against the door frame. Of course he had known for a long, long time that he loved Peter, but at times like this it hit him extra hard. Beauty, brains, a sense of humor. His boyfriend was the whole package. “I'm young and I love to be young. I'm free and I love to be free, To live my life the way I want. To say and do whatever I please”

Still swaying his perfect hips to the music, Peter placed one last dish in the rack and turned to get a towel to dry his hands. Immediately he froze, staring at Scott with wide eyes and rapidly reddening cheeks. It was like a deer caught in the headlights. If that deer had the voice of an angel and the body of a greek god. Before Peter could get overly worked up and embarrassed, Scott closed the distance between them, pulling him into a kiss. He tried to pour as much emotion into it as he could. Of course he told Peter at all hours of the day how much he loved him, but actions spoke louder than words. And right now, Scott was trying to make his kiss scream ‘you are the best thing in my life and I would die for you.’

“Scott,” Peter sounded flustered as they pulled away, and judging by the growing bulge pressing into his thigh, they’d be taking this to the bedroom soon. “I didn’t expect you home so soon.”

“And I didn’t expect you to sound that good with the way you always talk about your singing voice, but here we are.” Clearly about to say something, Scott pressed another kiss to Peter’s soft pink lips, enjoying the moan he received in return. Yeah, they’d definitely be taking this to the bedroom very soon.


End file.
